Conventional earth moving equipment has found wide-spread acceptance for diverse purposes within the construction and environment clean-up industries. These large pieces of equipment are generally classified as backhoes, trackhoes, bobcats, front end loaders, etc. depending on the configuration of the machine's hydraulic boom and the earth moving bucket attached thereto. The conventional earth moving bucket is primarily a digging apparatus that moves generally in an arc towards the earth moving equipment when digging and is not capable of moving in a forward, generally horizontal, linear, path, away from the earth moving equipment during the digging process.
In view of the size and geometry of the boom and its relationship to the body of the earth moving equipment, as well as the digging action achieved by the bucket attachment, the conventional bucket attachment has proven incapable of digging underneath a structure such as a plurality of pipes (pipe alley) lying on the ground, or elevated slightly therefrom, to remove material, soil or earth, particularly contaminated material, soil or earth, from underneath a structure such as a pipe alley. Due to this deficiency in conventional earth moving equipment, the task of removing material or soil from underneath a structure such as a pipe alley has been accomplished by the use of manual laborers with shovels for prolonged periods of time. Thus, in view of the environmental concerns throughout the world, there is a need for a simple attachment for earth moving equipment which is capable of quickly and easily removing contaminated material or soil from underneath pipe alleys primarily associated with chemical facilities.